100th games a quell, but whats the twist
by snoozinghamster
Summary: its the 100th games, and the twist is, the tributes dont find out until the games begin. and it's a twist the tributes will find changes everything. so let the 100th games begin!syot OPEN i know, the summary isnt great, but the story is much better.
1. introduction and tributes

**Capitol person pov **

The marvellous president snow (junior) had spoken about the dreadful dark days rebellion that had happened 75 years ago. Then her speech continued onto the night lock rebellion, I remember that, horrible. I can't believe that it was 25 years ago. The poor presidents grandfather died from the stress of that. But I suppose he did at least get to see that dreadful girl executed. It served her right, she was given the chance to live a life of luxury as a victor if she had just played properly in the quell, then she would still be alive. The president then spoke about the generosity of her father, he had allowed Katniss's sister, primrose Everdeen, to continue living in district 12 with her mother and Peeta.

Then a young boy came walking on carrying the box. President Snow dipped in her elegant hand, oo that nail varnish is beautiful, and pulled out the slip for the 100th games.

"well for the 100th games, the fourth quarter quell" her voice came from my tv "the normal amount of tributes will be drawn but the twist will not be announced until the tributes board their hovercraft. " this sounds so exciting. I bet these games are going to be exciting.

"mummy, " a voice peeps from around the corner "yes Darling" I reply looking around darlings face is covered with chocolate. The cheeky thing.

"don't tell me, you feel sick" I say in reply I get a nod. after I take Darling up to bed with a eat more tablet. So she can bring up the chocolate I go and get my sponsor ship jar. Every month since the last games I've been putting away 100 dollars. So I now have 1 Panem (1000 dollars) and 100 dollars. So if I was to exchange that into sponsorship at the start of the reaping I would have 110 points. That's not very many for a quell. I grab another Panem and put the 100 dollars back. There we go, two panems, 200 sponsorship points. I cannot wait for the games this year, they will be fantastic, the twist not being revealed till the start of the games, oo I cannot wait.

**President snow POV**

Ha, this will satisfy the capitol, all the time tributes have spent forming alliences, will all be wasted!

* * *

**an well there we go you know the twist, or well you don't but that's the point.**

**Below is this tribute list I'll update this whenever I get any tributes sent in. So if you want to enter a tribute you will receive an extra 100 sponsor point per tribute entered also every review will earn 50 points before the games or 25 after they start. You may sponsor tributes from once I've posted the district 12 reaping. You may also give a tribute a specific thing. If you can't afford it I will tell you. Please pm me any tributes and sponsors must pm tributes sent in via reviews wont be accepted, the form for tributes is on my profile. To anybody who reads on the mobile version just pm me and ill send you the form!**

district 1

Ella Rose Trayhill (rose) (12) fantasymoon1

alpha blonde (18) me

district 2

girl emily luck (14) snowgemxoxo

boy scorpio (16) K.

district 3

girl jasmine o. (snowgemxoxo) (17)

boy timothy tinker, (snoegemsxo) and a bit of me

district 4

girl surf (snowgemsxo)

boy Clethius Troy (freeink) (15)

district 5

girl finch Alice (captinrandom64)(15)

boy jared hawke (a friend of mine (who doesnt even undrstand thg!) (15)

district 6

girl

boy

district 7

girl

boyAdam cooper (18) (MissBunburyHope)

district 8

girl cherry silk (14) (MissBunburyHope)

boy

district 9

girl

boy

district 10

girl Colleen "Lena" Reyna (16) (AnimeGirlieGirl)

boy

district 11

girl reserved

boy

district 12

girl Ember Shade (18) (missbunburyhope)

boy

* * *

please submit tributes through PM ONLY, I do not want the story to be delted so if you woulndt mind that would be great, remember the form is on my profile, thanks

please submit, especially the earlier districts, sorry but no katniss kids as, well she is dead and so is gale and madge

Prim or Peeta relations are fine!

for every one who submits I will read all your hg fics!

Kind of begging now, this story haad been going on for a while, please submit and tell others to submit, as I have an idea for the arena which I cannot wait to use but am saving the arena for this. Also, district 13 was blown up again, and the capitol now has control over it, so d13 escpapees are fine.

* * *

:) :)


	2. reaping, D1

d1

thanks fanatasymoon1 for Ella Rose trayhill

* * *

Rose

"Rose, time to get up" my mum calls from the other room. she doesn't realise I'm already ready, I'm under my bed writing a story about my hamster. he's about the size of my hand and fluffy. I found him running loose around the district and I called him teddy. in the library o found a book about animals from the old world. the hamster.

it said that there were 6 types of hamster kept as pets. the Syrian, the robowroski, the Chinese, the Russian hybrid, the winter White and Campbell.

I think teddy is a long-haired Syrian.

"Ella Rose trayhill. get down for breakfast. " my mum yells up. I hate it when people call me Ella or Ella Rose. she knows it so she only calls me that when she's annoyed. I glance over to my alarm clock 1 o'clock. arg I am late. I rush downstairs. I'm just eating my breakfast when mum comes in with Tabitha (my 5 year old sister). "Rose, once you've washed your plate would you please run down to the shop and fetch your father, hell need to get himself washed up for the stupid reaping. " she says

what, today's the reaping. I'm lucky, my family has enough money for me not to have the to take a tesserae and I live in a career district, so I was reaped someone would volunteer. I hate the games, I hate the Capitol, how can the Capitol justify sensing 23 tributes to their deaths. today's my first reaping but I'm not to worried, my friend Alyssa is thirteen so went to her first reaping last year. when they prick your finger it hurts a bit but not too much she said.

once I've washed up my plates I head down to the family shop, trayhills, my parents Anna and James opened it when they first met. My dads there just placing the closed sign on the door. "rosy posy," he calls, he has always called me that.

"Come on dad, mum told me to come and fetch you to get ready" I say

"alright alright, I'm coming" he replies.

once home I take a shower. Standing in my mirror I begin to brush my midnight black hair. I place it up into my trademark pigtails. I go to my bed to find a dress has been laid out for me. it's a beautiful Rose pink. I cant believe that we are expected to dress up and act as though it's a party when all it really is, is people being sent to their deaths. i come downstairs to find dad and Tabitha dads wearing a suit and Tabitha is in a sky Blue dress. mum comes gliding down the staircase. she is beautiful. she is wearing a golden dress that falls down to her ankles, she always wears things that go down to her ankles. probably to cover her scars. her father had hated her and had beaten her. after her sister had been lost to the games. he had never liked her but rue had always protected her. Her mother wasn't there as she had died just after the victory tour. mum had run away from district 11 during the rebellion. She had made it to 1 when she had met my dad.

I still hear her crying for rue to run, to run from marvel.

I think another reason we hate the Capitol is that they killed katniss, a bringer of freedom and rights and rues ally.

we don't bother taking the car, a rarity even in district one, to the reaping. it's just around the square. we arrive early as we do every year. I leave my family to try to find my friends Alyssa and Hannah. I spot them and run over. none of us like the Capitol but we don't dare to speak our thoughts so we speak in code.

"have you seen this new nail varnish " Hannah say meaning have you heard the news.

"which one is that" I ask, what news

" this silver one, but they might run out soon. " Alyssa says pointing at her silver nail. (we each have our nails painted the same, each nails a different colour. pink for me, purple for Hannah yellow for Alyssa. silver for careers gold for the Capitol. red for blood or the hunger games, green for go. orange for stop, blue for the reaping and clear for if our codes discovered or help.)

silver meaning careers, might run out, you mean there might not be any careers.

" oh no silver, that's awful, least I've bought mine" I say. we are then called over to have our fingers pricked. Alyssa and I head over to wait in queue.

the pricking stung a little but it wasn't too bad.

After district ones escort, Issy, had read the treaty of treason and shown us the film she walked over to the girls bowl. Her hand dipped in and pulled out a slip. Agonizingly slowly she pulled off the piece of tape. "the female tribute this year will be Ella Rose Trayhill"

I stand still expecting someone to volunteer. what if they're right what if no one volunteers. "do we have any volunteers" she asks, she's answered by silence, I'm going into the games. I'm too stunned to move, I look to the 13 year old section. Alyssa looks the same as me. I can feel the peacekeepers take me up to the stage. I can feel stares burning into me, this oddity. they are staring, like everyone does, im a girl from 1 who looks like I'm from 11. my midnight hair, my dark cocoa coloured skin and my dark brown eyes. Issy must have called the males name, we shake hands then I'm escorted to a room to wait to say goodbye. I sit down on the velvet sofa, I don't believe I'm in the games. I'm 12 untrained and from a career district. I'll have to make allies, but no one allies a weakling.

My first visitors are my parents. they were both crying. it was my mums second time coming into a waiting room. Tabitha leapt straight onto my lap. "what's wrong" she asked, as the games werent mandatory to watch until 7 she didn't know what was happening. "well Tabitha," I started "I'm going away for a while, and I may not return. if I do come back I might be a little bit different, remember, like auntie sparkle was." sparkle was my dads little sister, shed been a career and had won. when she'd came back she would be screaming the whole time. She didn't stop having nightmares. The year after she had won and had gone to the Capitol to mentor. She never returned. My mum gave me a hug and handed me a watch.

She said " use this as your token it's believed to have powers, healing powers, agility powers and more. your grandma, my mum, tried to give it to rue when she went into the games. but rue already had her necklace."

"times up,"the peace keeper called. I hug my parents for what could be the last time. then I swing Tabitha around once.

"mum, don't let Tabitha watch, and forget what you see on-screen, please, If I die, get on with life. " I say

she nods and replies " I'll do that but you must try your best to win, I don't care what you do, just try to win. "

I'm about to reply but she is dragged out by the peace keepers.

"3 minutes" the peace keeper says and in come Alyssa and Hannah. "I'm so sorry" Alyssa says

"what for" I ask unsure what she did wrong.

"for not volunteering" she replied fiddling with her bracelet. she goes to offer it to me but I shake my head.

"Rose, you've got to try to win. ally with some of the outer districts, not the careers. they be over the moon to have someone well fed from one, you mustn't act like a career or they won't want you," Hannah says. we hug then the peacekeeper comes in and tells them to leave. I watch them go with tears in my eyes. I can't let them down. I'll have to try to win.

* * *

alpha blonde

"alpha it's time get up, an hour till the reaping" a voice yelled up. What, time to get up already, wait did she say reaping. Yes she must have, I glance to my calendar today, the reaping, I can't wait. not just to be victor, but there's a little something to do during the goodbyes. getting out of bed I think over how I'm going to volunteer, should I act as though I know the person who was reaped or what. I'm in my shower. Um what should I smell like, not roses, or plums, or sugar dust, what weirdness is that. in the end I just set it to no fragrance. well what to wear. um. er. Ah a blood red shirt and jet black trousers. I spike up my blonde hair. and grab my boots. They are covered in spikes and are pretty impressive. I grab a banana for breakfast. at the table I can see my mum surveying my clothes, once she's deemed I look suitable as a victor I head of to the square. after I've had my finger pricked I go to my zone. I need to be near the front, just incase someone try's to get my spot. the stupid escort talks about what an honour it is and blah blah blah. whilst this is going on I slip under the rope. I need to get next to the isle and in front of the 16 year olds. I glance to my left, over in the 17 females is the love if my life. Star, she wanted to volunteer this year, but we wouldn't go against each other. So she'll go next year. I glance forward. The mayors finishes his speech, it's nearly time. I push the youngsters out of my way. none of them resist. "Ella rose trayhill. " the escort calls. there's no cries of I volunteer. a small girl is dragged from the 12s well I'm guessing that's one less career this year. The escort hasn't even pulled out the piece of paper when I shout out "I volunteer" I walk calmly to the stage. my dad is nodding proudly from the victors area. He was selected to mentor this year, unusual considering he won the 80th games 20 years ago. we've had quite a few victors since so you wouldn't think he'd have to mentor. "and your name is" the escort asks. "alpha," I reply " Alpha Blonde, d1 next victor. " I hate my surname, at least I didn't receive any sniggers like my dad had when he'd volunteered, a brown haired bloke called Blonde. I have a reputation in 1, even the peacekeepers fear me. we are lead into the goodbyes room, it's the first time I've been in the justice building. It's magnificent, but I bet the capitols better. My parents, marvel and shimmer don't bother saying goodbye as they knew I would be volunteering so they said their goodbyes earlier, and I'll be on the train with dad.

I still think that mum is slightly annoyed that her husband and her son will both be victors, whilst she never got a chance. She was due to go into the games a year after dad but 6 months before the games she has fell pregnant with me, so she became unable to volunteer. Unsurprisingly my little brother, Luxor, didn't come to say goodbye. He is so annoying he doesn't deserve the Blonde name. He doesn't agree with fighting or trying to make yourself famous, well actually if I looked like him I wouldn't want to be on tv. He has muddy brown hair, which he never brushes, muddy brown eyes and no sense of style.

My first visitor appeared, as I hoped it was my training partner and girlfriend, Star. she came in and we just chatted for a bit about what we would do once we were both victors, she is 17 so is going to volunteer next year. this was the time. I knelt down and pulled out a ring. "star, will you marry me, when I return we could have an amazing celebration and then we could married after you return." I say

"yes alpha, I want to marry you." she says, I slip the ring onto her finger then my ring onto mine.

"times up," the peackeeper calls.

star leaves blowing me one final kiss. I sit there for a while not expecting any more visitors then the escort. arg what's his name, suppose I better learn as I'm going to get to know that pain once I'm a victor, with the victory tour and mentoring and all that, comes to collect me. We head onto the train. There's more cameras at the train station. That little girl is crying like mad, that won't get any sponsors, I feel bad for her, there should have been a volunteer, I won't kill her unless we are in the final two.

* * *

an alpha is my character, ice only had one tribute submitted and that's Rose. so I thought I should get Rose up, so alpha had to be made!

also if you review my othe fic (the 75th games) before we enter the areana you will recieve 50 sponser points, also if you submitt a tribute thats 100 points for you.

please can i have some more tributes, especially d2


	3. reaping district 2

d2

thanks to K. on this one, may I present Scorpio victor.

Scorpio.  
"beep, beep, beep."  
My alarm goes. I glance over and smack the snooze button, it's 6am. time to go training. I grab my training kit and jog down the stairs.  
"Scorpio, I've done you pancakes," my mum calls out. Pancakes are my favourite food, well I do deserve a good breakfast, I'll be having my next meal in the Capitol. I takes the pancakes from my mum and sit down. they are delicious and oozing with honey, just how they should be. once I've finished I go to wash up my plate.  
"no Scorpio," my mum insists "today is you're last chance to train before the games. well without those other useless tributes gaping at you, I'll do the dishes."  
it's still only 7, I should make it to the training centre just as it opens. unlike most of the 18 year olds in district two I didn't attend the pre reaping party. I can't end up drunk, not before the most important part of my life. at the training doors I glance at my watch 6:59 a minute until doors open. I'm the only person here. the training centre is only open to 17 and 18 year olds this morning. beep, beep, my watch goes, stupid thing beeps every hour. the doors glide open and I go in. Locker 1010, the locker I've had since I was 16. I shove my watch in, and go. in the warm up room I do two quick circuits of the room before doing 100 sit ups followed by 100 pushups. once warmed up I can head into the true training centre.  
There's a few trainers waiting about sparing with each other. I grab a sword and slice of the heads from a few dummies. Before heading over to my favourite weapon. The double sword. well in this case it's just two swords tied together. I spin around and simultaneously stab two dummies. Both fatal hits. Instant deaths. Being a quell we have to be ready for anything. I grab a mace and begin to smash up a block of concrete. Once it's reduced to dust I'm satisfied there. I set up a quick agility course. Boulders pits ropes sticks from dummies. I manage to complete the course without a scratch, (obviously) then head over to the knives. I shove some into a basic whip and have made a blade whip. There's better in the Capitol but this will do. I whip around and the string of reinforced dummies have all got holes in them.  
"please could  
all trainees and trainers leave now. you must prepare for the reaping. I'm just leaving when Viper, my life long enemy appears.  
"see you at the reaping scorpy" he says "I'll try to spot you in the crowd"  
Ha if he thinks he will be volunteering he has got another thought coming. "Well, viper, just remembered who scored first and earnt a place. " I say coldly.  
It is true, I beat all the boys and all the girls in the trials. The trials consist of basically a private training session with the trainers followed by a spar with the other hopefuls. I scored highest so was given the position of being selected to volunteer.  
Once home I shower and change into my reaping outfit. My dad bought it for me especially. it's a grey shirt with victor written on the back, victor is the brand, but still it suits me, and black the reaping I push forward until I'm in the fifteen year old section. I don't dare go further forward or the peacekeepers will notice and send me back. I'm having to duck as it is. Once the mayor has read the treaty of treason it can begin.  
"now for a change the boys will go first" yes, I can get up there sooner. "So our brave young tribute will be Scorpiovictor. I'm about to yell I volunteer when I realise it my name.  
"I volunteer" a voice screams, it's going to be viper. I can't miss out on my place. "no" I say "I accept my place as tribute and want no volunteers" Ha that dealt with him. on the stage I scour the crowd looking for him, ah there he is, in a miserable crying wreck on the floor. I'm glad I was reaped as it meant no fight for the spot but I seriously wanted to shout the words I volunteer as tribute. A girl joins me, Somebody goes to volunteer but falls over, then somebody called Emily luck volunteers. luck, hah she'll need luck to survive, a lot of it. we are escorted of to the justice building to say our goodbyes. my parents won't be coming, they've already said see you soon and I have no friends coming. I used to hate not having friends but now I realise it's best. Friends are a weakness I can't afford.  
"3minutes" the peace keeper says, what I have a visitor.  
oh it's mum. "congrats scorpio, that vile boy," she says " I came to bring you this, it's your token. " she hands over my little mirror.  
"thank mum" I reply. Then she  
leaves. The escort, fabio , comes to take me to the train. it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

* * *

thanks to snowgemoxo for yet anothe fabulous tribute,

* * *

Emily luck,  
waking up I glance out my window, the sun is already halfway up, bang, the gong sounds telling us to get to the reaping, I shower quickly grab some clothes and go. I'm wearing a white Dress with clovers around the bottom, I make it to the square just as the escort, fabio starts to speak. unlike usual the boys are picked first. a boy called Scorpio is reaped, ive seen him in training. then somebody tries to volunteer for him, before I know it Julia is about to read the girls name, this is my chance. a young girl is reaped from the twelves, clover slice, I love that name, I love clovers and am always having good luck. which is why my friends call me lucky lily. I'm about to volunteer but somebody is about to beat me to it, I glance over at the girl shooting from the front, if only I hadn't been so late. wait, that's my brat of a cousin Khloe Evans, she is sooo spoilt. it's not like I'm poor but that girl is so rich. "I vol..." she begins to say, but there is a thud followed by laughs, I don't know what happened but I take my chance. I sprint to the central isle and along with most of district 2 begin to scream that magic words. "I volunteer". I slide under a pair of legs and roll. already on my feet I take a flying leap and land on the stage, not a hair out of place " I volunteer as tribute," I say " my name is Emily luck, " I shake hands with Scorpio and we head of to the justice room. my best friends come first. roxy allie and chick have been my friends for what feels like forever. we all met on the first day of school. I already knew roxy and chick and allie already knew eachother. we just sorta became friends after that. they come in and I notice that they are wearing grins on their fces, roxy is going to volunteer next year and the others don't want to.  
"where were you today?" roxy asks, she is wearing her blonde hair up in a fancy bun that looks amazing with her pink highlights. she also has on a super stylish black dress with a handmade pink belt. also, roxy is wearing her trademark black animal boots and her necklace. its definitely going to be her token next year, it's a selection of animal teeth died pink and black. it looks awesome but she doesn't tell anybody how she died it.  
"well," I begin, " I woke up really late. se was just about to draw the name when I arrived, so I didn't get a chance to see you. sorry guys,"  
"it's not us you'll need to be worried about lil," allie says,  
"what, do you mean Scorpio," I ask"that boy has no brains,"  
"nope," allie replies, " I mean your boyfriend, remember," Cody, ah he will be annoyed that I didn't meet him this morning, I hope he understands.  
"I'm sure he'll understand," is all I say. allie begins to fiddle with her messy blonde hair. I don't normally like things messy but it actually does suit her, actually it also suits chick. allie isn't from the richest part of town, she has to cope with hand me downs from her older sister, but she cruelly makes them super cool. she's wearing this beige top that was way to long for her so, being allie she just chopped it off and used the leftovers to make a belt, awesome.  
out of my friends chick is by far the quietest. I also find her the easiest to tell my secrets first. we lean in for a quick hug,  
" lily, please come back," she whisper.  
"I'll be back soon," I reply under my breath. I glance down at chicks clothes she is wearing a new animal fur dress that she's died green using grass and some of the chemicals we have stolen.  
"times up," a peacekeeper calls, my friends stand up to leave, as soon as they are out the door I hear roxy call out,  
"your boyfriends here,"  
yes Cody is here. he is the most handsome boy ever. he has this blonde hair that is so light it looks White, wait make that he had blonde hair, it's now black, he managed to burn some of his hair off. when he comes in I can see he has been crying, I thought he supported me in this, I go up to hug him, but before I reach him he stops me.  
"w,why" he asks between his tears "why lil, why,"  
"I did it for us Cody, well be safe then, we will have no worries" is all I can say, I hate to see him crying.  
he gives me a quick hug but it's not enough. he turns and goes to leave," lily, dont you realise what life would become if you don't come back, the games change people, nobody can win." he says before slamming the door shut. a song pops into my head,

another door,  
slamming in my face,  
another door,  
leaving me alone,  
when the door slams shut,  
I feel my heart break,  
it breaks in half,  
oh why, why do you  
have to leave me all alone.

I fall to floor and start to cry.  
when the escort arrives I realise my eyes are all red and puffy and, my parents didn't come, I never even saw them today. I wipe off my tears and set off towards the train with a broad smile on my face. there are cameras everywhere. picking up everything, except one crucial thing, my token. I'm fingering it, hidden away in my pocket lies my necklace, my fourleaf clover. for I am Emily luck, known to my friends as lucky lily, I've trained my life for this, I will win, I will make it back to Cody. I squeeze the clover and feel my pride returning, I stand straight and proud, I am Emily luck, I am lucky lily, I am the victor of the 100th games, I will win.


	4. reaping d3

sorry it took so long i needed a male tribute.

thanks to snowgemxo on these ones, i made up timothys name but thats it.

* * *

d3

Jasmine

Uh another day at the orphanage.

Great, that's obviously a sarcastic great. But wait, ugh, it's the reaping today. Like every kid stuck in the orphanage I have five tesserae to my name. everybody in reaping age has to have it to help feed the younger children and the staff.

knock, knock knock.

Great. That will be the matron. If I don't get up I'll get a whipping. I get up and open the door. "Jasmine, please, get your clothes on for the reaping. I expect you down stairs in half an hour, completely ready.

I look down, oh yeh I'm just wearing my drab grey pjs, I grab my reaping outfit. It's a drab grey dress, a hand-me-down. everything I have is, this room, my clothes, everything. As well as everything being a hand me down, it grey, everything, drab, boring dull, just to list the words for the grey. The whole stupid orphanage is grey. Once I've got on the manky grey dress, if you can call it that, I head down stairs. I then spot my only friend in this place, Voltage, he's wearing the same ex-white suit as last year. The suit has turned grey now, due to the continual wear. Like he always is, Voltage is tinkering with a piece of wire probably trying to make a new invention. I skip the queue to eat barging in just in front of a scared looking 12 year old. I grab my porridge and head over to voltage. we don't chat that much as neither of us are the chatty type. Once we have finished I dump out bowls in for washing, we are meant to wash up, but I can't be bothered, someone else can do it. I head back to Voltage and we leave. Even though I'm 17 and Voltage has just turned 18 we still have to get permission to leave, stupid or what. Thankfully matron let us as she knew we'd get to the reaping in time. We were going to Maro's house. His father is one of the peacekeepers. We first met when I had been about 4. Voltage had just lost his parents (I didn't know him then) and had been on the streets. Maro's father had found him and brought him to the orphanage. I was down stairs playing catch with some scraps of material knitted together. Maro's dad had left Maro downstairs with us so like little kids do we started playing. We ended up meeting often when Maro's dad brought in the abandoned. Then when we got older and Maro would sometimes come in clutching a little baby he would stay and chat, his father liked us so we would also go around his house. Today when we got to Maro's we knew he wouldn't be allowed out. He never is on the reaping. We chat for a while then Maro's dad tells us to go. As always we arrive early at the reaping. So we get checked in then just continue our chat. When our escort comes onto the stage I slip off to my area. The escort drones on using the speech she uses every year. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for," she squeals. yeh yeh the moment you'll pick somebody to die. I don't really mind the Capitol that much. I love some of the things we get from them, like my multicoloured highlights. But I hate the games. "District threes female tribute will be. Jasmine O. Oh there doesn't seem to be a surname, just o. I realise she called my name, I'm jasmine. I walk up onto the stage. "Hello, Jasmine, so what's your surname?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I reply" the orphanage found me when I was a baby, I don't remember my family, I had no name so they called me Jasmine. The o stands for orphanage." she calls out a boy's name, I don't bother listening. But when the boy comes up I recognise him, I'm not sure why but I do, he is small, twelve and to be honest doesn't look like the sorta kid who could win. I seek out Voltages face for what could be the last time. I know I'll see Maro, he'll come to say goodbye. But voltage might not be able to. The orphanage hardly ever let's people say goodbye. We are escorted away and taken to the justice building to say goodbye.

After about ten minutes Voltage and Maro come in. "Voltage, they actually let you come," I say.

" yeh, took some persuasion and he's stuck with double chores for a week, but it's worth it, for you," Maro says.

We hug and I say "guys please don't make me cry, I don't want to be labelled weak." we hug a bit more then Voltage takes out his piece of wire. He is fiddling with it then suddenly he looks in shock.

He's done it he has created the wiring he needed. "here you take it" he says attaching it to a minuscule lightbulb "use it in the arena, you'll always have light and warmth then, you could use it as a fire" I accept it knowing he won't let me not, he would be able to make another one easily now.

"Times up", the peacekeeper calls, the boys leave trying not to make it too emotional.

"I'll escort her now" somebody says, I recognise that voice, it Maro's dad. He takes my shoulder and leads me towards the train station. "Jasmine, I'm so sorry you were reaped, I'll do all I can to make you win but it will be hard. I'm not allowed to sponsor."

The train is amazing, from the outside I can see that much. It's white with silver stripes.

Timothy tinker

I'm standing in the queue for browny grey breakfast mush, when this tall 17 year old pushes in front of me. I've been told to stick clear of her. Her name is Jasmine, and the others say she is really mean. Her friend's dad is a peacekeeper so she can get away with it. I have only been here at the orphanage for a short while. My mum died. I didn't realise she wasn't eating at all, she was giving me food but having none herself. I only have one thing to remember her by. I have a small heart shaped pendant with a picture of her and me inside. There is no picture of my father. I don't know who he is, and I never will. On the back of the necklace are four numbers, 2012, I think that it must be the year it was made. It would have been made shortly before the dark ages. but not that long before, it is 2130, now.

Once I have eaten my small serving of breakfast mush, I wash up before we head out to the reaping, it's my first ever reaping, I'm terrified, I just want my mum back. We have to go and have our finger pricked, it doesn't hurt too much, but I have to look away from the blood. We listen to the escort babble on about the Capitol, can't she hurry up, I just want this over, I want to be safe for another year. She is about to reap the girl.

"Jasmine o. " wait, that's the girl at the orphanage, the one who pushed me out her way.

"And our male is" I stop thinking about Jasmine, not me, please not me. "Timothy Tinker" wait, that's me, no, it can't be, I must have misheard. Deep down inside I know it is me, and, I know something else, I am going to die.

I am frozen to my spot, even though I must move. with wooden movements I head up, left foot, right foot, left again, right again, stop, face escort, shake hands, walk off stage, enter room, and wait and wait. I sit in the waiting room, I'm not waiting for anybody, there is nobody coming to tell me goodbye, nobody wishing for me to comeback. Tonight nobody will cry for me. I might as well die here and now. I sit, and wait, I wait for death, alone, alone with only a necklace and my mother's spirit, and I wait.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it, no more updates from me untilk i get a district 4 female im afraid


	5. reaping d4

hi, thanks to freeink for the male and thanks to the fabulous snowgemsxo for the female.

hope you enjoy. to anybody reading this PLEASE submit, it will mega make my day and you will recieve extra sp. please plaes please submit, thanks. little bit gory at the end.

* * *

Clethius Troy

I'm woken by the sun shining in through my half open curtains. Ah the day of the reaping, there is no way I'm going to volunteer though. My house is bigger and better than a house in victors village, there's no point trying to get a house there.

I find a brand new suit lying over my chair, it's jet black with gems imbedded. I leave my annoying twin brother Nepthio to have his breakfast and go to meet my mates. The mayor has five kids, two boys and three girls. I don't know the girls that well. The boys, Pisces and Fin both have the famous district four sun tanned skin. But that's where the similarities end. Pisces has dark brown hair and green eyes whist Fin has very light blonde hair and brown eyes. The three of us attend training every day, even though we don't want to compete, our parents thought it would be a good idea just in case we were reaped and nobody volunteered. It's unlikely we would be reaped though, as we have no tesserea. We walk down to the sea for a swim; my mum owns most of the fishing boats here so we get plenty of fish. We head over to my boat and push it out to sea, my boat is one of the few boats not used for fishing so isn't covered in slime, we power out to the first warning markers and put the anchors down, we still have another mile or so of sea space but it's best to wait here. When it gets out past the barriers there are sea monsters everywhere. The Capitol tries to save people but is hardly ever successful, the monsters are too vicious, well that's what my mum says. Some of the poor people are always complaining about the games and about being electrocuted if you sail out to far. But seriously, why would the Capitol do that. They love us and protect us. The games help stop rebellion. That proves they are good.

Glancing up at the sun I see we only have half an hour till the reaping, we had better get going. We power back to shore tie up and I head back.

Once I'm home again I have a quick shower before pulling my suit on, perfect fit, not that that is a surprise, It was made in the capitol. As soon as I'm dressed I call goodbye to my mum and head over to the mayors. The mayor is just leaving the house, his house is really near to the square so we don't even bother taking the car. Once we arrive at the queue people start giving us ice cold stares, I don't know why, but it's probably just that they are jealous. We stand in our section waiting for the escort to start. The speech isn't the most exciting but unlike most here I at least pay attention, I think we should respect the Capitol.

Once the speech is finished she heads over to the bowl.

"For a change we will go to the boys first, and our male tribute is, Clethius Troy," what, did she say my name. H-how could she. I haven't got any tesserae. I must look confident, somebody will volunteer anyway. People like me. And I could reward them. Please, somebody volunteer. When I reach the stage I stand looking lost, please, somebody, nobody. I look out to see my friends, I can't see them, the only person I can see, is my brother, and he is smiling.

Surf Clearwater pov

7am, I'll have to go soon. The reaping. I can't wait, it's finally my chance to volunteer. I have been training for ages. This year it will happen. I, Surf Clearwater will win the 100th hunger games, I will be the victor. I am just about to turn around and head back for shore when I see an amazing wave. I can't not catch it. It will be a while before I get to surf again. What with the games and then afterwards. I paddle full speed towards the wave. This is it. I stand up on my star patterned surfboard and ride the wave. The wind blows through my blonde hair letting it stream out behind me. I look stunning, I know I do.

Once the wave had gone, I begin to head back to shore. When my feet touch the ground I glide towards the beach, swishing my hair as I go. I know I'm making an impression from the wolf whistles being shot my way. I change as quickly as I can and head up to the storage room I keep my surfboard in. In the storeroom I unzip the pocket on my sexy jeans and take out the key. I open the cupboard. In there I keep my precious surfboard. I lie my surfboard back against the foam board, as this is the last time that I will get to see it for a while I take in every aspect of my board. From the specially designed point, to the midnight sky coloured waves that roll along it. I take in the stars all over it, and one thought comes to mind, it is beautiful.

When I arrive home I quickly change into a sexy midnight blue dress that I received for my birthday yesterday. Then I head out the house to the square. I push straight in the queues. Nobody minds, and then I find a nice spot to stand. As I am 18, it is easy to be near the front, I manage to get the best spot, the one every volunteer dreams of. The middle of the stage, in the very front row. No walk or anything. When the escort reaches the stage I prepare. She begins her speech, and for the first time I don't entirely tune out. I don't pay full attention but I do try to see if I can find any clues for the twist. There is not a single clue, shame. Oh well I won't need it. I stand ready to walk on stage. The escort always call the girls first because we are the best.

What, you have got to be kidding me, it the boys first for a change. The idiot. Oh we'll. She calls out a boy, Clethius Troy, I'm sorry but what sort of name is that. I recognise him though, that is once he finally reaches the stage. Probably wanted somebody to volunteer. He does attend training, he is ok, I'll probably just about cope with him being in the careers, but, if he annoys me then, we'll, he will die sooner and a much more gruesome death.

The escort is about to read out the girls name. I don't care who it is.

"Ele-" she begins.

"I volunteer I say calmly. This is it; I walk gracefully up the stage. "My name is Surf Clearwater. It's a name you will need to remember."

We then leave the stage and enter the justice building. I don't need to say goodbyes, I'll be back again soon. Oh well.

I already know what my token is, it's a little black hair bow with the words shooting star,my nickname, across it, and I have a secret, one the other tributes will learn in the games.

Clethius Troy.

I can't believe it; I should not be sat here. I sit waiting for my family. My parents enter.

"I'm so sorry son, I don't know how it happened. We will sponsor you baby." my dad begins.

"look, you've had training, you can do it. get in with the careers, they don't have to know you don't want to be there." my mum adds, "just say you didn't expect it, say you were going to volunteer next year. Baby you better get back,"

The peacekeeper enters to tell my parents to go. I don't want them to, but they must. My next visitors are Pisces and Fin " they say sorry and that. But it's getting awkward. They also promise to sponsor me. Well at least I should get sponsors. And I am mega likeable so I'll have allies and Capitol sponsors. Once the peacekeepers tell them to leave I don't expect any more visitors. It's not like Nepthio would turn up, not that I want him to. Strangely though the peacekeepers open the door and, great, it's Nepthio.

"hi, bro," he says, with a laugh,

" surprised at being reaped are we. Well shall I tell you why."

what, he knows why I was reaped.

"Yes bro, I know, I had been wondering, hmm how do I get rid of you. Well it was pretty simple really. I just had to mess my hair up and use a bit if makeup to look as ugly as you."

what, I don't look ugly!

"then, take out a tonne of tesserae, under your name obviously and give it to the starving. quite kind if you ask me. "

WHAT he took out tesserae for me. The idiot, I'll get him.

I am just standing up to punch him when the peacekeepers come in, whatever, I will punch him. But, after about three punches I'm being dragged of him,

"But he took tesserae under my name" I shout. The Capitol are good, they'll understand. They'll punish him. Won't they?

"Whatever kiddo" the peacekeeper says, what! Those guys are meant to enforce law. I can feel myself going red. This man has taken it too far, crack. I feel my hand make contact with his chin. A nice uppercut. I let another punch fly, this time it's in his stomach. The force pushes him back towards the wall. I let another punch flow, and another.

Suddenly there is a pricking sensation in my arm. I go to slap it away. But there is a strange calming feel going through my body. I'm about to punch whoever's behind me. There's a man. But, there seems to be sort of 2 of him. I glance at my arm. There is a needle sticking out. I begin to feel dizzy, and my whole world goes black.

I want to fight, I want to lash out. But I can't. There is my brother. He is teasing me. I can't reach him though. And then he leans down, morphing into the girl from the reaping. She pulls out a knife. She digs it into my eyeballs and yanks; the pain is unbearable, even though it isn't real. I'm trapped in a world of nightmares I can't escape.

* * *

ok, im not sure if i did the speaky bit with clethius right, i just hopw it makes sense there. i dont think clethius likes the capitol quite as much now. please submit as i can do d5 until you do. please saubmit. and this message is NOT just to snowgemsxo


	6. reaping d5

hi guys, yes i know it has been ages since my last update, but i havent been having many tributes submitted, please lease please submit! i hope you like this chapter, personaly i quite like the ending.

* * *

Jared Hawke  
I'm so scared, it's the reaping today, that alone is bad enough I'm really behind on my homework I've been trying to write essays at the same time as creating an alternate power source, my teachers really need to set less homework. I'm sorry, but why do I need to write an essay on "why is the south of Panem more densely populated than the northern and central regions?"  
"Jared, time for breakfast" my mum calls out, such a sweet person. I quickly pull on a suit and charge downstairs it's our normal, some of the yuckyness made from the tesserae grain. I shouldn't complain, we are quite well off compared to some, it's just I hate the grain. Once I've eaten and washed out I head out to meet my friends. Unfortunately before I can leave the house I see my parents kissing. Unlike most boys my age I hate the idea of kissing, it is just plain disgusting.  
"oo, sally, I've got something for you" my dad says, there is a shriek of joy then mum says "oo David, that's perfect," and I hear her give him a humongous kiss. I leave the house extremely quickly.  
When I reach our spot, a hidden little corner down a hidden alley (pretty secret right), I see Sandra and noel, my two best friends we've been friends since forever.  
"Jared!" they shout, "where were you, you are late."  
"sorry!" I reply, "come on, we better get going, you know what the peacekeepers get like if we're late. We run down to the square we make it just as they are about to start. The mayor reads her speech, the escort plays her video and walks over to the girls bowl "finch Alice" phew, it wasn't Sandra. The escort walks over to the boys ball, not me, please not me, nor noel, not me nor noel.  
"and our boy is… Jared Hawk-e" what no, that cannot be me, a peacekeeper whispers something to the escort," oh well oopsie, I meant to say Jared Hawke" the escort says putting too much emphasis on the Hawke, well, I guess she did mean me then, I head up to the stage, I shake hands with finch, then I realise what's going on, I'm in the hunger games, I'm going to die.  
Once we have finished on stage the peacekeepers take us to the justice building. Once I have been escorted into my room I sit and wait, I mustn't cry, people will think im weak. My first visitors are my family; they do not have much to say they just cry. Just as the peacekeepers are telling them to leave dad calls out "brains over brawns" he is right, I am clever, and maybe I can build a trap.  
Then Sandra and Noel come in, the tears are evident on their face we hug and then before I know it they are being pulled away screaming there's a shot and all falls a deathly silence.

finch alice

today it's the reaping, and like the majority of district 5 I'm terrified. Not just for myself, but for my twin sister, Gina. She looks almost the same as me, we both have pale skin, long flowing red hair and are about the same height. The only difference that most people notice is that I have dark brown eyes whilst Gina has dark green eyes. Although the two of us look the same we are completely different, Gina has a large amount of friends, I have very few, Gina prefers company over solitude, whereas I'm the opposite. I'm observant, I take everything in, Gina, like most, just takes in what she needs. When I glance up at the clock I see I have an hour until the reaping. I need to hide my research. Recently I have been trying to study the capitol, to evaluate them, to see why they are so bloodthirsty. So far I have been struggling, the capitol data is hidden by so many firewalls, I don't dare hack into the system via a library computer, and there is no way we could afford one, and even if we could it would be far too dangerous for my family. So far I have managed to find that all babies in the capitol go for an injection at precisely 3 months, this injection doesn't orient from any of the districts, it is made in the capitol, yet there is no data on its contents, I wish I could find out what it does. I quickly push my floorboard up, dip my hand in, pull over the drawer I found and slip my files in. I then put the drawer back and replace the floorboard, good you would never know it was there. I look up at the cloack, 30 minutes. I quickly grab my dress on and run downstairs. Gina is out with her friends, and my parents are working. According to the capitol nobody works on reaping day, but that's not true. Many people work, just hidden, they have to work every day of the year, in the labs, creating and testing new medicine. Many of the districts have another job, district 13 was nuclear, even though they were shown as being the graphite miners, district 2, warfare, I have had hints about the others, but have not yet managed to find out what they do. I dart out the house locking the door behind me.

Once I arrive at the reaping I sign in and go to stand with the rest of the 15 year olds, like most I stand around ideally, unlike most though I pay attention to what is going on. For example, I notice the fight that is going on in the 18 year olds, and the fact that two boys and a girl have just turned up late. The escort then begins to read her speech, when she walks over to the girls ball that's when I really start to panic. Please not me, please not Gina, how will I continue my research if I was dead.

"and our tribute is…"she begins "Finch Alice," what no, it, it can't be me. I tiptoe up to the stage trying to avoid the glare of the cameras, I wish somebody would volunteer, but they won't. I look for Gina in the crowd, she's fainted. The escort then walks over to the boy's ball, "Jared Hawk-e" she reads, strangely I don't recognise the name, I look into the crowd, nobody steps forward. Amongst the 15's I can see a boy shaking loking confused and nervous. A peacekeeper comes over and whispers something to the escort, oh, she had made a mistake, it was meant to be Jared Hawke, the boy I was staring at slowly makes his way up to the stage, it was the boy who turned up late. A girl in my class, Sandra suddenly starts crying, must be her friend. Jared stands tall and confident, but when I shake his hand and look into his eyes I can see his fear. We are then escorted over to the justice building by 5 peacekeepers; four of them are wearing spotless white uniform, whilst one is wearing almost white uniform, something is wrong with his uniform. I stare it down. It's the buttons, they're not right, they're not the normal buttons, and thinking about it, his holster is not in the correct place. Then I notice the one detail that will give him away, his label, it reads "peacekeeper uniform," whereas the rest read "peacekeeper uniform," he isn't a peacekeeper, he is probably a rebel, such a good disguise, he just made a few mistakes.

Once I have been left in my room my family enters, although I may not see much of them I love them. I wish my parents didn't have to work such long hours, but I know they do it because they love us, and them working so much helps to feed us. My mum kneels down next to me, she takes of a necklace and places it in my hands, it's her special locket, she rarely takes it off. I go to open it, but she stops me.

"Open it when you need strength," she whispers. Then all to soon the peacekeeper who isn't a peacekeeper opens the door and tells them they must leave, I really should tell him, no but how. Suddenly I have an idea. He is just about to close the door.

"Um, excuse me," I begin, "you don't think you could fetch me a glass of water, I'm feeling quite faint" he nods and goes to grab one, a minute later he returns with the glass in his hand. He passes it to me, and as he bends down I whisper one word, "label." He stands up and carries on as if nothing has happened, he leaves the room. Good, I've done my bit, I've saved a rebel solider.

When my time is up he comes back in, I leave the glass of water and am about to follow him out of the door, when suddenly the head peacekeeper turns up demanding to see his ID, I saw he had some earlier, he shows his ID and the head peacekeeper nods.

"but." He says, "I know for a fact this is not you, I know all of the peacekeepers working in five, and your not one of them, and I know this, because Phelpy Panaramas is my brother." He is about to say something else but I hear something going on, there's crying and screams, must have been Jared's final visitors, "shoot!" the head peacekeeper yells, a shot is fired and the rebel collapses to the floor, dead. I am dragged out of the room and towards the train, and soon as we reach the door the head peacekeeper loosens his grip on my arm for the cameras.

The train is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. It is a stunning white, glistening in the sun, stunning white, like the floor of the justice building, the floor now covered in blood, I have to look away.

* * *

An really liked writing finch's character there, hope you enjoyed, remember. Please. Please submit as I can't continue until you do.

hope you enjoyed, REMEBER REVIEW and SUBMIT


End file.
